


Flirting With Death

by cherrysass



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, I'm Sorry, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, just a little bit of kravitz messing with taako's ears, taako is a power bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysass/pseuds/cherrysass
Summary: Alternate ending to Taako's part of episode 50. (I know this is super late, I really just wanted to write porn thats all this is)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry Justin

“I’ve had a lovely evening,” Kravitz was still unsettled by the presence of the undead being, but he sounded sincere, “But I really should go.” Taako was surrounded by magical items on the ground, but he paused his emptying of his pockets as the man turned to leave.

“Well, you could leave,” Taako’s tone was playful, impish, “Or, second option, you come back to my room with me. And I think we both know which I’d prefer.” Kravitz turned to look at him, his form somewhere between skeletal and human, and Taako winked at him for good measure.

In his current form, Kravitz’s expression was almost unreadable. For a moment, Taako saw him appear fully human, and he could have sworn he saw the grim reaper wink back at him before he vanished. There was no tear in the fabric of reality, which was odd, but he was gone nonetheless. 

With a sigh, the wizard gathered his various magic items off the ground. He was not upset, per se, but he’d had his hopes. Kravitz was an alluring being, and Taako hadn’t been lying when he’d said it had been a while. With all his possessions back in his bag, he turned headed across the lawn back towards his suite.

-

Taako meandered his way back to his room, lost in jumbled thoughts. He thought, for a first date, things went pretty well, all things considered. The end could have been better, but oh well. He paid little attention to his surroundings as he flicked on a light. He kicked the door shut behind him, and jumped when a voice spoke from his couch.

“Is it still possible to take you up on the second option?” Kravitz asked with a raised eyebrow. He appeared to be fully human, lounging comfortably on the couch towards the side of the room. In the low light, Taako thought Kravitz looked even more handsome than he had before. With a startled laugh, Taako grinned at the man.

“It depends, my man, how up on it are you going to take me?” He looked at Kravitz with hooded eyes, a challenge in his voice. If he was going to flirt with death, Taako thought, he might as well go all out. 

Instead of responding, Kravitz rose from the couch and moved towards him, crowding him up against the door. He had one hand on the door by the elf’s head, and the other rested on the junction of his shoulder and neck, keeping him pinned up against the door with his body. Taako could feel the cold hand through the light material of his tunic. “How much do you want me to?” Kravitz’s breath tickled his ear, and his voice was low, and Taako couldn’t hold back the shiver that passed down his spine.

“As much as you’ll give me, darling.” Taako wrapped his arms around Kravitz’s neck, threading both of his hands through the man’s long hair, leaned up on his tiptoes, and kissed him firmly. It may have been a while, but Taako was nothing if not experienced. Though rusty, he still knew exactly what to do with his lips and tongue and teeth, and that almost seemed to catch Kravitz by surprise. He responded in kind, with the speed of a man who would not be outdone. Kravitz moved his hand from Taako’s shoulder to his waist, slipping cold fingers under the light fabric of Taako’s tunic. At the same time, Kravitz moved, just enough to slip a thigh between Taako’s legs, bunching his skirt up in the process. A shiver went down the elf’s spine at both the feeling of cold fingers on his bare skin and at the thigh between his. He had to fight the urge to immediately grind down against the man’s leg.

When Kravitz’s tongue brushed Taako’s lips, the elf almost eagerly opened up to him. For good measure, he tugged the hair at the back of Kravitz’s neck, and it was like he was spurred into action. Kravitz did something indescribable and positively sinful with his tongue behind Taako’s teeth that very nearly turned the elf’s knees to jelly. Only Kravitz’s leg between his kept him upright, and he ground down against him almost instinctively in response. He managed to hold himself together enough to only let out a small whine from the back of his throat rather than a full blown moan, but Taako could still feel Kravitz smirk against him. 

As Kravitz started to lean away, he caught Taako’s lower lip between his teeth, pulling slightly, and the wave of pleasure that this sent through Taako surprised him. He’d never had a lover do that before, and at the sensation a small, breathy moan spilled from his lips before he could stop it. Taako’s face was flushed and he could feel his heart pounding when Kravitz pulled away a moment later, his wandering hand settling on Taako’s hip. Some of Taako’s lipstick had smeared onto him, and his eyes were glowing fiercely bright. Death looked rather pleased with himself. 

“I've got to say, this is a promising start.” Taako smirked, tugging at Kravitz’s hair. “But I’ve gotta ask, do you plan on fucking me up against the door, love, or are we gonna move somewhere a little more comfortable?” His lust-blown eyes narrowed teasingly. 

“How’s this instead?” Kravitz grinned in response as, in a flash, he had thrown the wizard over his shoulder and strode quickly towards the bed. Taako squeaked indignantly as he was lifted and laid down, surprisingly gently. It was like he weighed nothing at all to Kravitz. At that moment he was so immensely glad that they had moved rooms and he no longer had to sleep on a bunk bed.

“Now this ’s much better,” Taako said in a low voice as Kravitz straddled him. He paused to admire the view Taako made beneath him, his hair sprawled messily over the pillows. The elf reached up and tugged hard on the lapels of his suit impatiently. “Now get down here and kiss me.” Kravitz chuckled and leaned down, arms framing Taako’s head. 

“Impatient, aren’t you?” Kravitz teased, hovering just above Taako, who was obviously blushing. With a huff, he reached up and, with one hand on the back of Kravitz’s head, brought the man the last inch or so downwards to kiss him hard. Taako could feel him smiling against his lips. The kiss was fast and messy, both of them far more interested in each other than going slow. This time, when Kravitz’s tongue slipped into his mouth, Taako moaned unabashedly. He sucked on Kravitz’s tongue, using a few tricks he’d picked up and the man let out a low, inhuman rumble in response, which Taako counted as a victory. Kravitz shifted slightly, moving to skim a hand along one of the elf’s long ears. Taako shuddered, whining a high, needy noise against Kravitz’s lips. 

Kravitz pulled away a few moments later, immediately leaning down to suck a mark onto the elf’s neck. Taako gasped, and he swore he could feel his heart skip a beat as Kravitz bit and sucked and lavished the area of skin until he’d left a dark red mark on Taako’s pulsepoint. He traced with lips and teeth the curve of Taako’s neck down to his collarbone at an agonizingly slow pace. Beneath him, Taako writhed and whined in pleasure, pulling Kravitz’s hair roughly. It was as though he was losing control of himself in the best sort of way. Kravitz sucked another dark bruise on Taako’s collarbone, giving this spot even more attention than he gave his neck while also moving one hand down to slip under Taako’s tunic again. Taako moaned loudly, arching up off the bed, aching for more sensation, more touch, just _more_. 

“Please,” Taako breathed out, not quite sure what he was asking for. In response, Kravitz moved again, shifting to kiss and lick back up the side of Taako’s neck and along his jaw to the pressure point right behind his ear. The elf’s breath stuttered as he pressed a teasing kiss to his earlobe, and he gasped as Kravitz traced the shell of his ear with his tongue, lavishing each piercing along the way. He traced his way back down Taako’s ear, pausing at the lobe to hold it between his teeth and pull gently. At the same time, he skimmed his hand under Taako’s shirt to brush over his chest, and the combined sensation sent an involuntary, full-body shiver through him.

Kravitz shifted, pulling away from Taako’s ear to kiss the elf fiercely on the lips. Taako kissed back with equal fervor, messy and hot, pulling Kravitz’s hair hard as the man danced cold fingers over his chest again. Taako managed to maneuver his hands between the two of them and quickly undid Kravitz’s tie. The kiss was nowhere near coordinated, full of tongue and teeth and hot gasps from both of them. Kravitz brushed his fingers over Taako’s chest one more time, teasing his nipple with a cool finger, then abruptly pulled away from the kiss, just enough to look him in the eyes. Taako met his questioning gaze with lust-blown eyes and a raised eyebrow.

“Do you have your nipples pierced?” Kravitz asked, his voice low, gravelly, and incredulous. His form flickered and for just a second Taako could see a quizzical skeleton staring at him before he got control of himself, and Taako laughed.

“You bet your ass I do, baby.” He smirked up at Kravitz, who slowly pushed the elf’s tunic up to reveal that he did, in fact, have his nipples pierced. With ring piercings bejeweled with red gemstones, no less. Taako stretched his arms above his head, deliberately showing off the adornments on his chest. 

It was like this reveal had cleared Kravitz’s mind of any coherent thoughts. No words, much less a suitable ones, could truly convey what was going through his head. So, instead of a verbal response, he leaned down and swiped his tongue teasingly over one of the two piercings. Taako gasped, a spike of pleasure shooting down his spine, and arched as much of his body off the bed as he could. His hands flew to the man’s hair, grasping fistfulls to try and keep him where he was. A breathy sound that may have been a plea escaped him. And Kravitz was quick to comply, teasing one nipple with his tongue and the other with his hand. Taako moaned and swore, hooking his legs around Kravitz’s hips to try and pull him even closer. Kravitz, perhaps in retaliation, took a piercing into his mouth and pulled on it ever so slightly with his teeth. The wave of pure pleasure that sent though Taako nearly had him seeing stars. He threw his head back, moaning high and needy and loud, much louder than he had been before. His fists clenched in Kravitz’s long hair, pulling hard as his tried to ground himself and regain some semblance of control over his actions. 

“Holy fuck,” Taako stuttered out a few moments later. Kravitz pulled back just enough to get Taako’s tunic completely off. Taako fumbled for a second, but managed to get the buttons on Kravitz’s suit jacket undone and pushed it off impatiently. “Hey man I’m not going to be the only one shirtless here.” Taako said, his voice high and cracking. He was trying not to sound petulant and failing. Kravitz chuckled and shrugged out of his jacket and, between the two of them, they managed to get his undershirt unbuttoned and off in record time. As soon as the shirt was gone, Taako’s warm hands were roaming over every inch of cool, exposed skin he could reach.

“Well, I can tell you’re eager,” Kravitz chuckled and Taako didn’t look at all ashamed.

“What can I say, my man, you’re hot as shit, and you’ve already proven you’re way better at, well, everything, than anyone else I’ve been with so,” He shrugged, grinning up at the grim reaper.

“That’s high praise, it’s almost like you want something from me.” He teased, his voice low and sinful, and Taako smirked.

“I do. I want you to fuck me, or at the very, very least keep touching me.” He said bluntly, eyes were full of want. And even when Kravitz just skimmed his hands over his skin, leaving goosebumps, it was like Taako came alive under death’s touch. Kravitz leaned down slightly, to be looking eye-to-eye with Taako, his eyes glowing a bright, spectral light to counter Taako’s dark, lustful gaze.

“Then who am I to say no?” Kravitz’s voice was low and almost predatory and the look he was giving Taako sent shivers down his spine. He danced his fingers down Taako’s sides to the waistband of his skirt, and Taako squirmed and whined and dug his nails into Kravitz’s shoulders as he teased the sensitive skin of the elf’s hips.  
In one smooth, swift motion Kravitz pulled Taako’s skirt off, revealing the pink lace thong he was wearing underneath, the thin fabric hardly covering anything. Taako winked at him, and in response Kravitz shifted and leaned down low. From this position Taako could feel Kravitz’s erection through his pants pressing up against the side of his leg but didn’t have enough time to even react to that before Kravitz bit down on his hip, hard. Taako gasped, arching his back as the man bit and kissed and licked and sucked at the same spot until there was a mark there to match the ones on his neck. Kravitz moved on from that spot to suck another mark right above the lace of Taako’s thong. He let out a loud, shaky moan at that, arching completely off the bed to try and get Kravitz closer to where he wanted, needed him. A cold hand on Taako’s hip held him still as Kravitz kissed and nipped his way along the waistband of his panties. 

“Kravitz,” Taako moaned, writhing, panting. That, however, was nothing compared to the loud, sinful sound that was almost Kravitz’s name which tore itself from Taako’s throat when Kravitz mouthed at Taako’s dick through his panties. Through the thin fabric Taako could feel Kravitz’s tongue and very nearly lost it, raking his nails across what of the man’s skin he could reach desperately. “Please, ah fuck, please,” a litany of profanities fell from Taako’s mouth as he ground against Kravitz’s mouth as much as he could with the man’s hand still holding his hip down. It was enough, however, to grind his thigh against Kravitz’s dick, and he moaned like he wasn’t expecting it, like the sensation startled the sound out of him. And, to Taako, it was the hottest noise he’d ever heard. 

Taako buried his hands in Kravitz’s hair and tugged him back up to kiss him hard. It was fast and fiery and he could taste himself on the man’s tongue, faintly, and it only spurred him on. Kravitz responded in kind, biting at Taako’s lips and tongue, and grinding his hips down against Taako’s. Taako met him beat for beat and their rhythm was fast but they managed to sync with each other perfectly. They were both breathing hard in between messy kisses that were more teeth and biting than anything else. Kravitz ran one hand roughly over one of Taako’s long ears and the elf moaned into his mouth, hips jerking on their own accord. Taako raked his nails down Kravitz’s back and he groaned.

After a few minutes, Taako broke the kiss. His face was flushed, his lips bright from being kissed, and he was breathing hard. He could tell Kravitz was also flushed, even though his dark skin made it harder to see. He grinned slyly up at Kravitz and placed both of his hands on the man’s chest.

“Lay back, darling,” He sounded more sultry than anyone who’s voice was the wrong octave and was shaky with lust had any right to sound. “This next part’s on me.”

“Oh?” Kravitz raised an eyebrow but laid back on the bed, curious. In one smooth, slow, teasing motion, Taako slipped off his panties like the world’s shortest strip tease. He unbuttoned and pulled off Kravitz’s pants deftly, and straddled his waist with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. He leaned back to reach behind him and, for a moment, Kravitz got to admire the view that disheveled Taako made; covered in hickeys and a light flush and a sheen of sweat he was the picture of beautiful sin. When Taako turned back around, there was a positively lewd expression on his face, and he was holding a small bottle of lube.

Kravitz looked at Taako curiously for a moment. He could not think of a tactful or coherent way, in his current state, to tell the elf that there was absolutely no way he was bottoming, and that he had every intention of fucking him until he was screaming. Thankfully, He did not have to worry about that for very long.

“Just sit back and watch the show, baby.” Taako smirked at him, his eyes hooded as he poured a generous amount of lube onto his hand. Without breaking eye contact with Kravitz, he slipped one finger inside himself. He moaned loudly, only partially for show, and put on a great display of grinding back against his own hand. Kravitz, being the grim reaper, the bounty hunter for the Raven Queen, and essentially dead, would have described himself as cold, but the rush of heat and arousal the sight of Taako fucking himself open was enough to make him feel alive again.

Taako quickly worked his way up to two, three fingers. He may have been putting on a show (and based on Kravitz’s expression alone it was a good one), but he was not a patient elf. He crooked his fingers and practically yelled as a bolt of pleasure shot through him. His free hand left long nail marks down Kravitz’s side. The man grasped Taako’s hips with cool fingers and he looked like he wanted nothing more than to take control and do what he pleased to the elf. And while Taako would have loved to have shattered Kravitz’s self-control, he could not wait any longer. 

With an obscene sound, Taako withdrew his fingers and grabbed the lube again. Kravitz rid himself of his boxers in the least graceful movement Taako had ever seen from him, and he took some pride in that. Now that he was completely naked, Taako took a brief moment to admire Kravitz’s human form. All of him was just as handsome as his face, and Taako resolved to blow him with the dirtiest tricks he knew next time he got the opportunity to. Now, however, he was too impatient, to aroused to hesitate any longer. He slicked up Kravitz’s dick with little finesse, but it was still enough to make him moan. His dick was colder than a human dick would normally be, but at that moment Taako could not care less. He braced his hands on Kravitz’s chest and in one agonizingly slow, smooth motion, Taako lowered himself down until Kravitz’s dick was completely inside him. It hurt, a little bit, but it burned in a good way and Taako liked the pain. And the look of pure pleasure on Kravitz’s face as he moaned was more than worth it. 

Slowly, Taako lifted himself up and lowered himself back down again. He built up a slow but steady pace, and soon Kravitz was thrusting upwards to meet him every time. His cool hand were back on Taako’s hips, steadying him as they began to pick up pace. Taako raked his nails down Kravitz’s chest, moaning as they began to go faster, harder.

“Yes, please, more,” Taako moaned, throwing his head back. He fucked himself on Kravitz’s dick faster, until he was bouncing and grinding against the man’s hips. It was hard and rough, Taako was sure he was going to have bruised where Kravitz gripped his hips and that was exactly how he wanted it. Taako shifted slightly, grinding his hips against Kravitz’s, and when the man thrust up into him, he hit the spot within him that made him see stars. Taako very nearly collapsed, screaming Kravitz’s name loud enough that anyone within a 30 yard radius probably could have heard him. 

That seemed to be the breaking point for Kravitz. In a movement almost too fast for Taako to register, Kravitz had flipped them, pinning Taako down to the bed on his back. Taako smirked up at him, but Kravitz wiped that expression right off his face as he thrust fully back into him. Taako moaned, grabbing two handfuls of Kravitz’s hair and pulling hard. Kravitz tried to regain control of himself, tried to slow down just a little bit, to tease, to savor the moment. But that faltered as Taako pulled his hair again.

“Come on darling, if I can’t feel this tomorrow you’re doing it wrong.” Taako whined and how could Kravitz say no to that. He set a brutal pace, fucking him hard. This time when he gripped Taako’s hips he meant to leave bruises, and Taako screamed with incoherent pleasure. The elf could not meet this pace, all he could do was claw at Kravitz’s skin as he was swept away in the fierce passion. Kravitz leaned down to bite Taako’s shoulder, hard, and his hips jerked against the man’s grip. Taako’s whole body spasmed and Kravitz wrapped one hand around his dick. One, two pumps was all it took to send Taako tumbling over the edge, and he came all over his and Kravitz’s chest, arching off the bed with a shout of the man’s name. At the feeling of Taako convulsing around him, Kravitz did not last long, and thrust hard inside him before coming, moaning loudly.

After coming back to himself, Kravitz pulled out and collapsed next to Taako on the bed. Taako immediately snuggled up next to him, his whole body still shaking slightly from pleasure. Kravitz traced one finger lightly over one of Taako’s ears and he shivered, looking up to meet Kravitz’s eyes. His eyes were hazy, full of lust and affection, and his face was flushed. Hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. 

“ ‘m definitely gonna be feeling that tomorrow.” Taako mumbled with a sloppy grin. Kravitz grinned and squeezed Taako’s hip.

“That is what you asked for.” Kravitz replied almost cheekily and Taako giggled.

“Wasn’t complaining, darling.” He said with a yawn, scooting even closer to the cold man next to him. “Next time,” Taako was practically talking into Kravitz’s chest, “Next time I’m goin’ to blow you.” He said and yawned again. He was asleep within the minute, completely uncaring about the mess they had made of themselves and the bed. 

“... Well that’s quite the promise.” Kravitz said quietly aloud, belatedly. Taako only snored in response. Next time, Kravitz hadn’t thought about a next time. He looked down at the elf sleeping on his chest. Taako was so warm, so _alive_ next to him, and he couldn't help but smile to himself. He thought, perhaps, he would not mind at all a second date.


End file.
